Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical system and method for operating an electrosurgical generator. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, apparatus, and method for measuring current in an electrosurgical generator.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, or coagulate tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers radio frequency alternating current from the electrosurgical generator to the targeted tissue. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to conduct the current back to the generator.
In bipolar electrosurgery, return and active electrodes are placed in close proximity to each other such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., in the case of an electrosurgical forceps). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes. Accordingly, bipolar electrosurgery generally involves the use of instruments where it is desired to achieve a focused delivery of electrosurgical energy between two electrodes positioned on the instrument, e.g. forceps or the like. Electrosurgical procedures outlined above may utilize various tissue and energy parameters in a feedback-based control system. There is continual need to improve sensors that measure various tissue and energy properties utilized in the feedback-based control systems.